So it came to this
by booksareforever2002
Summary: This is a story about a girl, normal right, no and far from. lottie is living with a tragic past and is now in foster care, and living with and abusive foster dad. but hen a terrifying event occurs at school she finds herself at camp half blood,were she meets 2 people that change her life but will this save her, or will it all be to much and push her to breaking point?
1. This is me sorry

hey guys, soooooooo NEW STORY YAY I am continuing my other story dont worry, but I just finished reading the fourth percy jackson book its soooo good!

again this story might contain mature subjects, but I do really hpe you like it :)

Hi, the only thing you need to now about me is that my name is lottie. Look I never asked for this, I never asked for my family to leave me, more on that later, nor did I ask to go to foster care but most of all I never asked for this particular life. I guess the best way to explain this is to start from the beginning.

My alarm blared, god I hate mondays but then again who dosen't. I sighed and rolled out of my bed and tiptoed in to the bathroom, careful not to wake robert, and had a quick shower, I steped out and grabbed a towel and walked into my room and took out some black leggings and an oversized cream hoodie (au im I the only one wh lives nn oversised hoodies?) and threw them over my slight frame, I grabbedd my bad and pulled on my beloved boots, I scrbbled a note down

dear robert:

off to school

lottie

xxx

I sighed knowing he won't care and he will probably be drunk when I get home and that leads to bad things.

~~~ ~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~

I pick myself up of the floor, lxie and her gang pushed me into the locker...again, I see a hand offering to pick me up, I take it and look up at grover underwoods face.

"thanks" I say, think he was shocked that I talked, I genrally keep myself to myself but that means I genrally dont speak, it's just easier.

"your welcome" he says smiling " what class do you have now then " he asks

I glance down at my planner trying to make out what have next, yes I am dyslexic, anotherthing to add to the neverending list of problems I have.

"umm, maths"

" well I have science" he declares " ill see you at lunch, okay?"

"umm,sure" I say

"great" he shouts as he walks down the corridor.

I sigh and put in my headphones, and walk to math.

~~~~~~~~time skip to lunch~~~~~~~

I grab an apple and a small pot of pasta, and wander outside and sit by the old oak tree in the corner of the school grounds, I put on ed sheeran and afire love comes on I grab the hunger games from my bag and start reading, about 10 minitues later I hear my name.

"Lottie, lottie there you are." he kind of hobbles over and lets out what almost sound like a sigh of relif, I don't know why now one seems to care about me any more.

I give a forsed smile as he sits down.

"so, how was your day" he asks

"umm"i want to tell him the truth and say that my days been awful and that I got teased and that I want to go home but I dont really have a home or a family, but I have become a master in lying and mutter

" alright, I guess"

"great" he says byein the lieand starts rambaling on about his day, I zone out, nodding at the moments, he's about to get up whenn he curses in...greek I think I turn and look over my shoulder to see...

There you go guys my new percy jackson story, sorry abouthe cliff hanger:)

by the way I dont own anything just my oc

booksareforever out :)


	2. That was interesting

Hi guys, so I decided i'd update all my stories :) any hellp on both of them would be gratly appreciated. I hope you like were im going with this one and ill (try) noot to leve it on a cliff hanger this time. :)

Now I have seen some grusome things in my very short life but this has to top them all by far. Right before my eyes my history teacher started to morph into a monster, his back started growing wings and talons were where his fingernails were supossed to be.

"not again" grover moaned

It took evreything in my power not to scream, I whipped m head backwards and forewards, all the other pupils were chatting eating lunch nott noticing I was being attacked by a deamon teacher!

"lottie" grover practically screeched " go to this adress now" he demanded I looked a him and then the little piece of paper in my hand, I shook my head

" im not leaving you to fight that on you own" is said

"but"

"no"

"fine" he huffed "but do exactly as I say"

I nodded, te monser was now cursing in ... greek i thought, we took a madd dash towards the gate, with my deamon teache at our heels. Grover took out a small dagger and chucked it and the monsters head, lets just say grover has a terrible aim, and the knife missed its target by a good foot,

he cursed and ran to get It.

"Grover, NO" I screamed, the monster took the advantage of his turned back and knocked him over, a now unconsiocious grover was thrown 5ft in the air and landed in the bushes, the mmonster then turned on me,

"now then" it hissed an evil smirk creeping on to his features, I gulped

"what do you want?"

"thats easy, I want you dead." I shivered

"go on then, I mean I dont have anything to lose" I said a tear running down my cheek, he looks shockedd for a seacond, but then shrugged

"just makes it easier for me" he advanced on me. The next thing I know is some one screaming at me to run. I snap my head up and see my latin teacher mr brunner fire and arrow at the monster

"RUN" he shouts, so I do.

I find myself outside roberts house, its the only place I know, luckley hes not in. I dash to my room and grab an overnight bag from my bed and throw cloths in it, 2 pairs of legging 3 shirts 3 jumpers and a pair of converse, I run to my bathroom grab my tolatries and chuck them in aswell,

I then go over to my bed and pull up the matress and take out the stash of money I have there ( about 200 pounds) and put it in my wallet I then grab my faveroite book of by nightstand and put them I aswell. I grab a pen and scribble down

robert

im leaving and probably wont come back, I wont rat out on scocial servaces about how you treated me.

Good riddance

lottie

I grab my stuff and leg it out the house and I dont look back

I find myselfin a cab heading towards the adress grover pushed in my face, I find myself thinking about how crappy my life is, my abusive foster dad, my family dieing before my eyes , my self harm scars, the bullies, and I cant help the tears the roll down my face.

" hey were here now, you sure this is the place" the taxi driver says

, I nod handding him over 40 quid telling him to keep the change. I get out and start walking up the hill

" LOTTIE" I spin around to see grover and mr brunner running up the hill

" good to see you had the brains to come here" sys grover smiling, hes looked better but what really caught my eyes was were his legs shoulld b were hoove, he must have seen me staring

" oh yeah... im a sytar by the way" he said, I shrugged it off

" dosent matter, your still grover" I state

he smiles mumbalin about how all people should be that polite.

"good to see you got here safe lottie, are you ok?" asked mr brunner who just happened to be a centour, but hey I guess it could be worse.

" yeah im good"i mumble

"great" he says and starts walking up thehill again, me and grover follow suite. We get to the top and I gap at the sight.

" welcome to camp half blood lottie" says grover.

thre you go guys another chapter, I hope you like it and I own nothing

until the next page :)


	3. meeting new people

**Hi guys, so how are you liking the story so far, sorry its taken a while for me to update ive been having a wrighting block and I have to keep up my art for my instagrm followers, on top of that im sick aswell, yay. **

**But I do hope you likke this chapter :) **

I gape at the sight before me, were there should be strawberry fields there is 12 cabins in a horseshoe shape and a circlee of smaller cabins on the outside, in the centre of the camp there is a massive house and to the left of that thereis a large sand arena with a lava climbing wall in the corner. And on top of that there are people running around in orange tee-shirts, looking about my age and older though thare some younger campers to.

"you know if you keep you mouth open you'll catch flies" says grover as I snap my mouth shut,He chuckles "anyway let's give you the tour"

We all walk down the hill, Mr Brunner or chiron bids us farewell and goes inside the big house to talk to Mr D.

Grover keeps telling me about the different cabins and who's godly parent they belong to, I am listenig but I feel really dizzy.

"Grover" I call out, he turns around "can we stop for a minuite"

"sure" he answers "i know, its quite a lot to take in" I nod weakly "anyway, here we are cabin 11, youll stay here until you get claimed" he says ashe openss the door, inside is really crowded, with messy beds and a bunch of teenagers, mainly boys but there are a few girls but they are much younger than me.

"claimed or undertermined" aske two boys that look identical from cloths they were to the mischevious glint in there eyes.

"undertermined" says grover, a few teens groan, very enthusiastic I think. I take a look at the faces in the croud and nearly gasp at the two peoplw in the back corner,

" hey lottie, you ok?" asks grover with a concerned look in his eyes

"yeah, im good" I mumble

"well this is traver and conner the head councelers of the hermes cabin, they will help you settle in, is that alright" I nod. "good, bye guys" he calls and waks off.

"hi there, lottie right?" I nod "well you can have the bed by the window" says travis. "that okay ?" I nod again "not much of a talker are you" I shake may head." well just ask is you need anything" they say and walk of.

"umm, conner" he turns around "can I have my phone back?"

"how, how, did you" he stutters looking bewildered but sighs and gives it back before going back with his brother who laughs at him, boys.

I walk across the cabin towards the window, and set my bag on my bed; I open it up and grab my book out and start reading, after a little while of stuttering over letters I feel a little tug on my jacket, I shut my book to see a little girl of about 4 by my bed.

" hi there little one" I say smiling "what do you want"

"can you do my hair pwease" she wispers with her baby lisp

"sure,what do you want"

"pigtails" she answers

I find out that her name is amber and shes a daughter of hermes, she reminds me of my little sister so much, I try to push those memories ou of my mind and cotinue putting pigtails in ambers hair.

"there you go little princess" I say,

"thank you lottie" she says giving me a hug before running ou the door. I smile at her and look down at the braclet on m wrist, the last thing I ever got from my mother, the only thing keeping me here; I sigh before getting up and heading to the dining pavilion.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~

I walk back towards the hermes cabin after dinner, I change my mind halfway there and head out towards the lake, the pale moonlight gives of a dim light in the inky darkness, I walk to the edge of the peir and sit down the tears ive been holding back for months upon months finally find there way out in strangled sobs, I stay like this for a long time, tears,regret,tears,family,tears,foster dad, and more tears.

I wipe my eyes clean, wisper towards the star hoping that they will forgive me, I take a small razor out of my pocket and create a twisted piece of art.

~~~nico's pov~~~

It had been a long night, my dad had to get me to rally up some stray spirits that had escaped in the war.

I was walking back to the hades cabin, when I saw a figure sprinting towards the hermes cabin, I brushed it of and carried on up the hill, the cabin had had a makeover and no longer looked like a vampire layer, yay. I sighed and sinked in to the bed pulling up the duvet over my head to ward the nightmares away

~~~~~back to lottie~~~~~~

I got up the next day aching all over especially my arms, I groaned inwardley before swinging my legs over my bed, I was still half asleep and expected to be back at roberts house but when I hit my head on the top bunk and saw 15 other boys in my room I realised were I was, {hey no judjing ive only been there a day}

I crept around the bunks and out of the door I think only I am stupid enough to be up at this hour but then again the apollo cabin seemed livley enough.

I walked over to the dineing pavillion to find chiron talking to a blonde haired kid, I slipped on to the hermes table and got a glass of water, I was thinking of what to draw next in my sketchbook when I felt someones presence coming over, I turned around to see the blonde guy walking over.

"hi" he said cheerfully " i'm will, and im guessing you are new?"

"yep, i'm lottie" I mumbled

"well your up early, not even all of the apollo campers are up yet he commented sitting dow nwxt to me grabbing a slice of toast.

"yeah well, I like watching the sun come up" I said, and if I don't I would probably go to school with bruises but I didnt say that

"well you could be a daughter of apollo" he said " but most of the apollo kids are blonde" he mused

"no offence!2 he added quickley,

"none taken" I say " well it was nice to meet you will" I say as I get up

"you to lottie, wait is that all you are going to eat" he asks looking concerned

"im not that hungry" I say before practially sprinting towards the hermes cabin.

~~~~~will's pov~~~~~

Most apollo kids are up early, its my dads fault! He plays this awful music only we can hear, when I told nico this he found it hilarious, I swear the butterflys in my stomach nearly exploded when I heard him laugh.

Chiron wanted to talk to me about some new supplys for the infimary, afterwe were done discussing what the inirmary needed ant what he could get his hands/hooves on there was a girl sitting at the hermes table odd, I thought not even al of my siblings were up yet.

"hi" i say ceerfully " i'm will, and im guessing you are new?"

"yep, i'm lottie" she mumbled

"well your up early, not even all of the apollo campers are up yet" i comment sitting down next to lottie grabbing a slice of toast.

"yeah well, I like watching the sun come up" she replys, looking like she wantsto say more but dosn't

"well you could be a daughter of apollo, but most of the apollo kids are blonde" i muse

"no offence!" I added quickley,

"none taken, well it was nice to meet you will" she say's getting up

"you to lottie, wait is that all you are going to eat" I ask, looking down at her empty plate and half an empty glass of water

"im not that hungry" she replies a bit to quikley before practially sprinting towards the hermes cabin.

I sigh making a mental note to, when she gets claimed to get her to open up more she looks like she needs a friend, with that in minde I wander back to the apollo cabin deciding what to do with the rest of my day.

Hi guys so a longer chapter I hope you like it

just to be clear this will be a solangalo story, dont panic :)

I dont own any thing apart from my oc


End file.
